Stolen Halo
by mzdarkstar
Summary: [ONESHOT] Gabriella always tells Sharpay to be nice for a change. What will happen if Sharpay actually does turn into an Angel, end everyone ignores the bitter Gabriella?


**This oneshot is a sequel to 'Slash', my other oneshot, but I didn't say in the summary because it's not really a big deal if you read this first.**

**One major thing you should know if you **_**haven't**_** read Splash, is that it's been raining, and that Sharpay and Gabriella don't get on.**

**Now, **_**we**_** can get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I **_**still**_

* * *

Sharpay folded her arms. 

"Sharpay, you can't keep pinning your mistakes on other people!" stormed Gabriella, putting her hands on her hips. Troy and Chad glanced at each other, unsure what to do.

"Excuse me? That what _you've_ been doing! You've had a grudge one me since you moved here!" said Sharpay, outraged.

"No I haven't! Though your attitude doesn't help!"

"Oh per-lease, Gabriella. What are you trying to say?"

"That maybe you should be _nice_ for a change!"

"Fine! I _will!_" and with that, Sharpay left, pushing people out of her way as she went. She walked right outside into the pouring rain, not bothering with a hood or umbrella.

"She took that well didn't she?" said Chad cheerfully, as Gabriella and Troy glowered at him.

…HSM…

The Next Day

Sharpay walked into class and took a seat. Gabriella, who was behind her, eyed her cautiously.

As Kelsi came into class, Jason accidentally tripped her up, and the poor girl crashed to the floor. Gabriella got up to help her, but surprisingly, someone else got there first.

"Are you okay?" asked Sharpay, helping Kelsi up. Kelsi nodded, and looked uneasily at Jason, who apologised.

"Jason, just be more careful next time." Sharpay scolded him, and Jason looked weirdly at her, like he wasn't sure why she was being nice.

Gabriella slowly sat back down. Maybe Sharpay really _was_ going to be nice. She'd just have to watch her for the rest of the day to make sure.

…HSM…

Lunch Break

Sharpay sat with Troy, Chad, Gabriella and Taylor at lunch. It surprised them, because usually she'd sit with her own clique.

"I thought I do something different today. Anyway, those pink teddies are driving me nuts."

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" cheered Chad, and he high-fived Sharpay. "Gabriella thinks they're _cute_."

Everyone looked at Gabriella, who went a little pink. "I didn't exactly say that," she muttered, "I mean, they can be uncute, I mean-"

Sharpay thought about what Gabriella had said yesterday: "_Calm down Sharpay, I'll just get some tissues or something_."

"Calm down, Gabriella," Sharpay smiled. "It's not a big deal."

"There you are!" exclaimed Ms Darbus, and she walked over to their table. "I hope you're all ready for the rehearsal after-school! Have you got your costumes?"

"Yep!" they chorused cheerfully. Gabriella swallowed.

"No," she whispered. Ms Darbus tutted at her.

"You should get a planner, like Sharpay. Then you can write reminders on it, especially if you're a forgetful person."

Gabriella was outraged. She wasn't a forgetful person!

...HSM...

After-school (rehearsal)

Everyone was noticing the New Sharpay, and what's more, everyone was commenting on it. So much that Gabriella started to get jealous.

Ryan, on the other hand, was the only one who noticed that Gabriella was getting more and more bitter. When she made a snide remark about Sharpay, he told her to stop being 'mean'.

Mean? She couldn't believe it. She'd never been mean in her life, but something was obviously different now.

It was like . . . she was a good, sweet angel before, but now her halo had been stolen, so she was turning to the dark side.

And Sharpay was happily floating higher into the heavens.

"What's happening to me?" she muttered to herself.

…HSM…

After the After-school rehearsal

"Is something wrong, Gabi?" asked Sharpay sweetly. Everyone had already left and gone home, apart for Sharpay and Gabriella.

"There is now," scowled Gabriella. "Only my friends call me Gabi."

"So I'm not your friend," Sharpay folded her arms. "Well, we did get off to a bad start. You wanted me to be nice, and now I am, you still have a problem."

Sharpay's smile dropped a little. "Am I that bad? Is there no hope for me, then?"

"It's not that, it's just . . .I'm always nice, and no-one says anything to me. On the one day you're nice, everyone notices!" said Gabriella, shuffling her feet. Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"That's where you're wrong. Everyone notices you! All I ever hear is Gabriella this, Gabriella that. I'm the one who's downcast."

Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, we really did get off to a bad start!" she joked, but it was in a serious voice. Sharpay laughed,

"That was such a Chad-ish thing to say!"

"I know," Gabriella giggled. "He's so nuts."

"And funny at the same time!"

So Sharpay and Gabriella just stood in the empty auditorium, laughing about Chad, when Chad himself, followed by Troy, walked in.

"What are you ladies giggling about? We wondered where you were." said Chad.

"Nothin'." replied Sharpay and Gabriella. They took one look at each other before bursting out laughing again.

"Okay, somebody fill me in, this is too weird. Weren't they enemies before?" Chad asked Troy, bewildered. Troy shrugged.

"Well, I'll make an oath not to be mean if Gabi swears not to be a teachers pet."

"I'm not!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"You were."

"I wasn't!"

"You _are_, then."

"Fine, I won't be."

"Swear it."

"This is crazy, Sharpay!" said Gabriella, as the boys cracked up with laughter.

"Not to me." argued Sharpay.

"This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." grinned Chad, as the girls continued to argue over the sound of the pouring rain.

**LOL! I hoped you liked that. The plotline wasn't amazing, but soon there will be a new story out about Taylor's secret, and Pick Up The Phone will be updated ASAP.**

**Please review!**

**Star x x x**


End file.
